


Smoking Hot Omega

by Assassin_J



Series: julia makes an a/b/o-verse [1]
Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Beta Eugene, Beta/Omega pairing, Bottom Delsin, Condoms, Early Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Game Spoilers, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, I'm going to make my own rules of a/b/o, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Delsin, Post-ISS, Remember: Conduits don't go to the bathroom, Top Eugene, custom a/b/o ruleset, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Nobody knows Delsin Rowe is Omega.Well, almost nobody.(a short sweet story detailing the first time Eugene and Delsin had sex)





	1. Chapter 1

It was their third date before Eugene brought the subject up. Not at the very outset of the date, of course- that would be too brash. But after they'd had a bit of food and were waiting on their second round of drinks, he coughed and asked the question while Delsin was glancing out the window at the sea.

"So, uh... what's your letter?"

Delsin blinked and swiveled his head back, and just looked at him.

Immediately Eugene felt a little stupid. Of fucking course the famous hero Omni-Conduit would be Alpha, why did he even think he needed to ask, it would be insulting to imply there was any question about-

"Omega," Delsin whispered, his lips just barely moving.

Eugene had been about to apologize, but now he was caught off guard. "W- what?"

Delsin scratched the side of his head. "I'm Omega," he said, a bit more clearly.

"But you don't seem like-"

A little smirk played across Delsin's lips. "Seem like? Hey, don't tell me you buy into all that nonsense where Omega means you're a little wimp and Alpha means you're a confident badass?"

"O-of course not. Well maybe, kind of." Eugene drummed his fingers nervously on the table edge. "Everyone used to call me 'Omega' as an insult, 'cause... you know. 'Cause I look like 'a little wimp'." 

"Everyone?"

"The bullies at school, people at Curdun Cay."

"Hm. So you got that mindset drummed into you." Delsin looked rueful a moment, then made a point of smiling instead. "Well, it's not true, remember. People have personalities and skills and flaws and shit, and that all's got little to nothin' to do with biology."

"Right," Eugene said, meeting Delsin's eyes with a small smile of his own.

Delsin reached across the table to take Eugene's hands. "Look, some people happen to fit those conventions, yeah? Like Augustine; she was Alpha, I couldn't help smelling it about her. And... my brother too." His smile had gone. "Perfect strong protective type."

Eugene nodded slowly, rubbing his fingers along Delsin's.

Delsin exhaled, shook his head. "But there's all sorts of people whose letter doesn't quote-unquote 'match' their personality, who you'd never know what their plumbing is like unless you were sleeping with 'em. People don't turn into slobbering nymphos when they're in heat or rut, unless they got some hormone imbalance."

The server came by with their drinks in the middle of this spiel, and left hurriedly when she realized the topic of their conversation.

Eugene snorted. "Prude waitress."

"Mm, well, not everyone is comfortable talking about sex openly." Delsin squeezed Eugene's hand once more before letting go and grabbing his drink. "So, you're thinking of getting intimate tonight? That why you asked?"

Eugene adjusted his glasses. "Well... it _is_ the third date."

"Only if you're ready," Delsin said with a meaningful look. "Obligated sex on the third date is just as bullshit as the letter stuff."

"I know, but us Betas have sex drives too." Eugene grinned in what he hoped was a flirtatious manner.

Delsin nodded and took a swig of his drink.

"So, yeah. I- I'm ready. I mean... you're a really hot guy."

"Pun intended?"

"No. Not intended," Eugene replied deadpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dashed this off pretty quickly and may rewrite it later.
> 
> never written ABO before, and I'm going to be doing sort of my own spin on it in this. feedback welcome.
> 
> (wait shit is this the first infamous ABO? hahaha i'm the first omg)


	2. Chapter 2

Insecurities flitted through Eugene's mind as they headed back to his dominion. _What if I can't satisfy him, what if he needs a knot for the sex to be good, what if I'm just too damn inexperienced-_

"Hey, hold it." Delsin's rich voice cut through the night air, his hand finding a place on Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene stopped and looked up at him. "What?"

Delsin made a small noise in his throat and pointed up the street. "Drug store. We should get protection."

"Um. If you think we need it, sure."

Delsin took his hand off Eugene's shoulder (Eugene sort of mourned the loss) and went to scratch at his ear. "Well, not worried about diseases- we're both clean, right?"

Eugene nodded quickly. "I bet Conduits are resistant to disease anyway."

"Yeah, maybe. Still wanna be safe about, uh, you know."

Eugene understood what was being alluded to. "Oh, of course, yeah."

"I mean, the odds aren't huge since I'm not in heat and you're not Alpha, but there's still a chance, from what I've heard."

"R-right." Eugene trailed after Delsin through the doors into the store. He put his hood up; the lights seemed too bright in there for this late hour of the evening.

Delsin picked out a box of Beta-size condoms and a small thing of lube. They got through the checkout with only a modicum of embarrassment, and Eugene muttered a "thanks" to the cashier as he stuck the items in his hoodie pocket.

"Good," Delsin said as they headed back out into the dusk. "Now we're ready to rock and roll."

"Rock and roll," Eugene echoed. He waited a few moments until they made it past a group of strangers before he spoke again, in a more quiet tone. "You might've figured this out already, but I, uh, haven't done this before."

Delsin nodded straightforwardly. "I didn't wanna assume anything, but yeah, that makes sense." He hooked a consoling arm around Eugene's elbow. "Not like you had any opportunities for meeting and mating while the DUP douchebags had you."

Eugene was pretty sure he'd still be a virgin even if he'd never been sent away, but he didn't comment. "And... have you?"

Delsin exhaled loudly, warm breath fogging in the Seattle night. "Well... Reg and Betty were always super vigilant about not letting Alphas get to me during heats. But I did manage a few times. Nothing serious, though. Just short flings with Betas, other Omegas." He looked at Eugene and smiled. "So this 'doing it with someone I'm dating' is new to me."

Eugene smiled back. "We're both expanding our horizons tonight, then."

 

* * *

 

The metal doors clunked behind them. Eugene led the way wordlessly till they reached the bedroom, which was as cluttered and full of stuff as the rest of the place. "Well. Here we are." He turned to Delsin and cracked a nervous smile. "Sorry about the mess, I picked up as much as I could."

"It's fine; my bedroom's the same way, honestly." Delsin flumped down on the bed (actually just a mattress on the floor). "I'm not here to critique your housekeeping anyway." He beckoned Eugene to come sit down as well.

Eugene shucked off his hoodie and draped it over a chair. "Should I take off the rest of my clothes now," he wondered aloud, "or later?"

"How about... we undress each other?" Delsin reached for his hands and pulled him close. "I'll start, okay?"

"O-okay."

Delsin ran his hands up Eugene's arms and then down along the _HH_ logo on his shirt to the bottom hem before lifting it up.

"Careful with the shirt," Eugene said. "Don't want it stretched or ripped."

"Don't you have like ten of those shirts, though?"

"Only three."

"Oh, _well then._ " Delsin made a show of folding it carefully and placing it on the chair. "Your turn."

Eugene's heart was racing, goosebumps rising along his arms. But he swallowed back his trepidation and crawled forward. With cautious fingers, he peeled Delsin's beanie from his tousled dark locks. The red knit fabric was warm in his hands, and for a moment he just held it there.

Delsin chuckled. "You'll have to undress me a bit more than that, Teen Angel."

"I'm twenty now, asshole," Eugene said, feigning anger as he tossed the beanie away.

"Right, of course, how could I forget that bitchin' party?" Delsin snapped his fingers. "Where Fetch got drunk and I almost beat you at Halo."

Eugene grinned. "Yeah, it was a really fun night." The playful banter had cut away much of the tension, and he felt less nervous now as he leaned forward and unbuttoned Delsin's shirt. Bit by bit he revealed a sculpted set of abs; firm, acorn-colored, and damn enticing. When the shirt was fully open he stared for a bit before easing the sleeves off Delsin's arms.

Delsin stretched up and pulled him into a loose hug, nuzzling cheek-to-cheek. "If 'Teen Angel' is out," he said into Eugene's ear, "then how do you feel about 'Gene' or 'Geney'?"

"Yeah, 'Genie' works," the blonde answered back, smirking. "I do have magic powers after all."

"All right." Delsin moved his head back to make eye contact. "Then gimme a kiss, Genie."

Eugene's heart fluttered at the feel of Delsin's lips. They were soft and warm and sent shivers down his spine. A little moan escaped him- _oh god I'm already getting hard-_ and he found his hands heading down to tug at Delsin's waistband.

Obligingly Delsin shifted position, sitting up to stay in the kiss while his jeans were slowly slid off.

Finally Eugene pulled out of the kiss to look his boyfriend over. "Del," he panted, "you're fucking sexy."

"Same to you, man."

"God, I need these pants off." Eugene stood up and quickly undressed himself the rest of the way.

"You done with foreplay already?" Delsin asked, with a tiny hint of disappointment.

"No, j-just... pants are uncomfortable right now."

"Ah, I get it; you're bonered up already. Lemme see."

Eugene turned toward him, face flush, hoping his size measured up to par.

Delsin nodded hungrily. "Aw yeah, you got it going on down there."

"Let me see yours," Eugene blurted.

"All right, loverboy." Delsin shucked off his briefs and tossed them in the pile of other clothes. "There it is, heh. Now stop stalling and let's get back to the action."

In answer Eugene grabbed his hand and led him onto the bed, then embraced him close again. "I'm so lucky," he murmured.

"Same."

Eugene pressed a kiss into his neck, then a series of more kisses, eagerly inching up to his mouth again while his hands, with a mind of their own, explored Delsin's upper thighs and the juncture of his hips, squeezing, caressing, searching.

With a deep "ohh" of pleasure Delsin spread his legs apart, inviting further exploration. Just like the hair on his head, his pubes were a scruffy mess. Eugene's hand dove into it willingly, finding his prick and closing fingers around it, drawing another "ohh".

Delsin leaned forward, his breath coming faster in their messy, careless frenzy of a kiss. Everything was hot and sweaty; Eugene's glasses started to fog up, and he threw them onto the clothes pile too before returning to paw over Delsin's body some more. Delsin grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in even closer till both their lips and their chests touched, throbbing heartbeats in sync.

Eugene finally had to push away, panting.

"What?"

He had to catch his breath first, and then he had to put the words together. "I'm ready to... do it now."

"Me too. Get your condom on."

Eugene hopped up from the bed, popped open the box, and ripped open one of the little packets. He fumbled a few moments putting the thing on, then returned to the bed. "O- okay."

"Can't wait to have you inside me." Delsin kissed him once more, short and sweetly, before maneuvering around to present his ass.

Eugene got on his knees and ran his hands gently over Delsin's luscious back, drinking in the details. He noticed a round black mark with squiggle rays coming out of it. "What's this tattoo? A sun?"

Delsin chuckled. "I forget I have that sometimes. Yeah, it's an Akomish thing. Mn, I can tell you all about it afterward."

"Right, right." Eugene spread Delsin open and carefully slipped two fingers in as a test. "Geez, you're wet!"

Delsin let out a fluttery sigh.

"Guess we don't need that lube."

"Cuz you got me all horny!" Delsin said with a sly laugh. "You fuckin' stud, you! Go on, get in there, Genie."

"Your wish is my command." Eugene pulled out his fingers and checked the condom wasn't slipping off. _This is it. The big moment._ He took a deep breath and pressed forward, one slow inch at a time, till his whole length was buried in warmth.

Delsin moaned appreciatively, a deep and long sound.

Eugene almost couldn't believe he was bringing Delsin such pleasure. "You l-like that?" he asked through shuddering breaths.

"Oh yes," Delsin said with vigor. "Mm, keep going, I love it."

Grinning and blushing, Eugene pulled back and then drove forward again, settling into a rhythm as he started to get used to the feel of Delsin's slick tightness.

"Oh man... oh yes _fuck_ -" Delsin kept up a steady stream of low grunts and short obscenities. "Genie, unh, yes, give it to me, fuck you're good...." He clutched at handfuls of bedsheet, smoke starting to curl from his fingertips.

Eugene stopped thrusting as soon as he picked up on the slight odor in the air. "Del, your power- Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm okay!" Delsin answered quickly. "I'm just- fuck, the sex is doing something to me. Don't stop, Genie, please."

Eugene snorted a laugh. "You won't set my bed on fire when you cum, will you?"

"I won't, I promise, babe," Delsin said, nearly whining with need.

Eugene leaned down to his ear. "You better not, or else you'll pay for the damages, hot stuff," he whispered in a dark and sultry tone.

"Fair enough." Delsin laughed and rocked his hips. "Now fuckin' go back to fuckin' me."

Eugene couldn't say no to that request, so he resumed the thrusting. Delsin smelled so damn good- _I wonder if it's Omega pheremones or just his own personal scent_ \- and looked so damn fine bent over and sweaty and flush with arousal. The video Conduit could feel his own powers rising from within too, and saw a few pixelly flickers from his hands gripping Delsin's shoulders. He bit his lip and tried to keep in control; it was a real struggle. "D-Del, I'm... think I'm close to..."

"Yeah," Delsin panted, "fuckin' do it, fill me up, ohh..."

Eugene wanted this to last forever, but something about Delsin's words was just  _so damn sexy_ \- a wave of heat suddenly peaked in his abdomen and he gasped, hips twitching quickly. Pulses of pleasure shimmered down his spine; this was  _heaven_.

"Oh, ohh!" Delsin cried out, voice going tremolo; Eugene felt him spasm and shudder, and the next thing he knew they were falling breathless down onto the sheets, gasping raggedly in a light haze of smoke and pixels.

"Delsin.... that... was really good."

Soft laughter shook Delsin's body. "Extremely good, for a first-timer."

Breathing heavily, Eugene put out a hand to try and find his glasses again, but they were too far away to reach so he decided _fuck it, I'll get them later_.

"Wanna cuddle?"

Eugene brushed sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Should probably clean up a bit first, but yeah, definitely." He chucked his condom across the room into the trash bin and handed Delsin some tissue.

Once the various fluids were dealt with, they settled back into the mattress, Delsin as the little spoon, Eugene up close against his back, reveling some more in his boyfriend's delightful scent. "Why did I never notice how good you smell before?"

"Mm, beats me. Maybe it's just 'cause I'm naked tonight. More of me to smell."

Eugene hummed and nodded. "So... You were gonna tell me about that tattoo?"

"Hm, yeah. It's the Akomish symbol for Omega. Got it just about ten years ago."

Eugene traced his fingers over the mark. "Does everyone get a tattoo for their letter?"

"Pretty much, yeah. There's a ceremony and shit when you find out." Delsin shifted, turning to face Eugene and throw an arm over him.

"Tell me about this ceremony."

"Oh, it's a big to-do; a potlatch it's called. With gifts and a feast and a special dance done by everyone getting their letter."

"Special dance, huh? Can you show me?"

"Mmm... I don't exactly remember how it goes."

Eugene ran his hand through Delsin's shiny black hair. "Make something up, then. I wanna see your moves, Mister Cool."

Delsin groan-laughed. "M'tired," he said, nestling his face into Eugene's neck. "I'll show ya tomorrow morning, aright?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me @ friend: is it weird if the third chapter of my omegaverse fic is just fluff and vague drama and there’s hardly anything omegaverse-y about it
> 
> her: no that’s awesome people will love it

A sunbeam shone through the tiny windows high in the wall, and glared off something circular and metal on the floor, bouncing brightness right into Delsin's face. Thus pulled unconsenting from the comfort of sleep, he grimaced and covered his eyes instinctively. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to find the time with his bleary vision.

_...Where's the clock?_

But a moment later he remembered he wasn't at home. He was at Eugene's.

A gentle smile pulled across his face as he remembered the events of last night. _Aw yeah. Good times._ He sat up and looked around. Gentle footsteps and silverware clinks were coming from the other room. _He's up; guess I should get up too._ He gathered his clothes and started to dress.

Whilst in the process of dressing, he happened to glimpse more clearly the circular metal thing that had reflected the sunlight and woken him.

It was a computer game disc. _Call of D.U.P. 9_ , it read, with the familiar-and-loathed eagle logo above the words.

"What the fuck," Delsin said aloud.

"Huh? Problem, Del?" came Eugene's voice in response.

Delsin picked up the CD and brought it through to the main room. "Eugene, why?"

Eugene had a spoonful of cereal in his mouth when he saw the game title, and he froze like that a moment before swallowing.

"Don't tell me you actually _play_ this propaganda bullshit, taking down Conduits for points and cheevos." Delsin flicked the disc down on the table like a pog slammer.

Eugene flinched back as the disc clattered raucously. "N-no, I don't play it. No."

"So you bought a game but you don't play it?" Delsin said through a skeptical frown.

"I summon DUPs out of the game to p-practice fighting them," Eugene said with a little blush.

Delsin instantly brightened. "Oh. Oh! Cool." He chuckled apologetically. "I hadn't considered you might be able to do things with other games besides Heaven's Hellfire."

Eugene snorted. "Well of course. And not just games, either. Video means _all_ video." He held out a hand. "Gimme your phone, I'll load up YouTube and show you."

"Nah, I'll take your word for it," Delsin laughed, settling into a chair. The chair was a comfortably rustic wooden one, contrasting with the predominantly metal-and-plastic furnishings around the rest of Eugene's dominion. "Shit, I'm sorry 'Gene. I shoulda known something like that," here he gestured at the disc, "wouldn't be your idea of entertainment."

"A-and I bought it used," Eugene said, "so I didn't add to their sales figures."

"Shoulda just pirated it."

"Would've, but I couldn't find a decent torrent." Eugene then slurped the last of his cereal up, and took his bowl over to the sink. "Y-you want breakfast? Ha, stupid question, of course you do."

"What've you got?"

"Nothing fancy, sorry, hope you like Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Raisin Bran?" Eugene held up two cereal boxes.

Delsin pointed at the left one. "CTC sounds fine."

Eugene grinned and happily poured out a generous helping, plus milk. "And how d'you like your coffee?"

"Milk, no sugar; thanks." Delsin watched him scurry away and start pressing buttons on a coffeemaker that looked like something out of a space station.

Eugene's place was a half-and-half mix of old things and new; the dusty arcade machines and the shiny hi-def flatscreens, the 80s-era concert flyers and the posters of game characters in full battle regalia. All in all, it made for an interesting aesthetic, and one that Delsin rather liked.

He finished the bowl of cereal quickly, and pulled out his phone to idly browse his Facebook feed while waiting for the coffee to finish.

Naturally he had become rather (in)famous after the events of last autumn, with a surge of friend requests that didn't slow for months. It was a bit overwhelming, and Fetch had advised him to delete Facebook altogether, but Delsin had decided to be courteous and accept most of them. There was the occasional asshole making anti-Conduit comments, but it was easy enough to block 'em and hide their words.

This morning, Delsin noticed the tribe's official page had posted a status to remind people about the upcoming summer festival. There were photos of colorful outfits being tried on, dances being practiced, and designs being painted on buildings.

One of the people shown helping with the prep work was his own brother.

Delsin's heart sank at the sight of Reggie in the wheelchair. He still felt bad every time he thought about what happened. Because he'd foolishly walked into Hank's trap, Reggie might never walk again. Of course Delsin had removed Augustine's concrete shards, but some major nerves had already been severed, and reconnecting them properly was beyond the scope of his healing ability.

"What's the news?"

Delsin looked up, startled. Eugene was sitting beside him suddenly, with two coffees in hand.

"Any cool news on Facebook?" Eugene prompted again, sliding one of the mugs over to him.

"Oh. There's the Akomish summer pow-wow," Delsin said halfheartedly.

"When? Today?" Eugene leaned in to look at the phone screen.

"No, next week." Delsin set down the phone and pushed it to Eugene.

Eugene's eyes quickly skimmed the paragraph under the photos. "Looks like fun. Can I come? Or is it a tribe-only thing?"

"You can come," Delsin said in a sigh.

"It's a date, then." Eugene set the phone back down. "Oh, uh, speaking of Akomish things. You were gonna show me that dance?"

Delsin looked down into his coffee. "Sorry, not in a dancing mood right now."

Eugene waited a moment before asking, "Any particular reason why?"

Delsin exhaled. With one small yet meaningful motion he tapped the photo of Reggie.

"Ohh," Eugene said. He took a slow drink of coffee, and silence churned in the atmosphere, palpable and thick.

"I'll dance when he can dance," Delsin suddenly declared.

Now it was Eugene's turn to sigh. "De-el, don't do this. He doesn't blame you for what happen-"

"He _should_ blame me, I was a big stupid idiot."

"Delsin, please-"

"No, look, can we just drop the subject?"

"Fine, fine." Eugene stirred a second packet of sweetener into his coffee. "So, uh.... you r-really, uh, liked how I did last night?"

Delsin turned his head to one side. "Yeah, you were good."

Hesitantly Eugene scooted his chair closer. "Thanks. I... You were good too." He put one hand on the small of Delsin's back.

After a moment of tension, Delsin draped an arm over Eugene's shoulders in response. "You, uh, wanted to know more about the sun tattoo?"

"Yeah. It means Omega, you said? And there's ones for the other letters, too?"

"Course there are. There's a whole mythology behind it, even, but I'm a kinda fail-ass Akomish and I don't remember it all."

"Maybe you can just gimme the Cliff's Notes version," Eugene suggested.

"Alright, well... Sun means Omega, 'cuz we're like, the source of life. The sea is Beta, unchanging and deep. The moon is Alpha," here Delsin cracked a barely-visible smile, "because the moons and suns chase each other relentlessly, in cycles."

Eugene nodded. "And you need all three for a balanced planet. Neat."

Delsin hummed agreement. "Ya know... the Beta tattoo is, like, just three wavey lines, and the Alpha tattoo's a plain ol' crescent thing. I think I got the coolest-looking out of the available options."

"Aw, everything looks cool on you, Delsin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap for this one.
> 
> expect sequel eventually, with a chance of delgenetch
> 
> (oh and by the way, there actually is a _Call of D.U.P._ disc in Eugene's room in the game)


End file.
